


The Worst Kind Of Secret

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, Gen, Joey didn’t take Henry wanting to leave easily, Joey has blackmail on everyone, M/M, Murder, Paranoia, Past Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Sometimes being a good employee is getting your work done on time and having a positive attitude. Sometimes it's more sinister than that.The employees of Joey Drew Studios either must confront and face the consequences of their pasts, or let a monster continue to walk free. It’s not an easy choice.





	The Worst Kind Of Secret

Everything changed in an instant. The instant the trigger was pulled. Things fell from there.

No one expected it to be like this. Everyone knew that Henry was planning to leave, even if it was supposed to be a secret. But no one really thought Joey would react so harshly.

The gunshot sounded without a fight. All bang, and no whimper, rocking everything they thought possible to the core.

But if they heard the shot, they knew what had happened.

Wally dropped the bottle of acetone that he was about to hand to an animator, his own life flashing before him in that moment.

“No! _Henry!”_

Wally was the first to react with anything but shock, racing to the stairs up to Joey’s office, his boots barely touching the floor. The door was open, so Wally was the first to discover the body. First to see Henry dead on the floor, gone from that single shot.

Wally was the only one to see the pure sorrow on Joey’s face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and Joey was trying to use one of his gunpowder covered hands to wipe them away, only leaving black. Just like the blackness sweeping into his heart.

“Joey...why?” Wally was frozen at the door. The gun could still be loaded, and while Wally desperately wanted to approach Henry’s body, for the small chance he might actually still be alive. Wally didn’t want to risk death himself. But he couldn’t leave the door frame.

The gun dropped from Joey’s hand, as Joey trembled. He turned to Wally with a mad grin forming on his face. Then, Joey started laughing. It was the laughter of a madman broken to his core.

“He wanted to leave! I couldn’t let him do that. I couldn’t _lose him_ and know he’s happy without me _._ So I got rid of him.” Joey reached down, picking up the gun, and pointing it at Wally. “Do you want to be next? To be the one to leave me?”

Wally whimpered, slinking away, his legs finally working. When his feet no longer found floor, and his eyes never left Joey, Wally almost tumbled down the stairs, but a crowd was gathering, and Shawn was almost right behind him, and caught him. Held him close, as Wally started bawling.

“This is an example.” Joey said, stepping out of his office to address the crowd, towering over them all. “If any one of your feel that you must leave, this is my answer.”

“Monster!” Susie screamed, pointing accusingly at him, and the rest followed suit with similar calls.

“Are any of you any better?!" Joey yelled above the crowd. "Where were most of you before I allowed you to work here, _protected?_  Do you know what I've heard? If I’m so evil, what are so many of you?”

This silenced most of the crowd, although not anyone’s crying.

“We’ll keep this between ourselves, okay? Or I’ll just as soon tell everyone your secrets.” Joey explained, not a trace of his sorrow remaining. “We wouldn’t want that, would we?”


End file.
